Roger's Story
by VinnyMoh
Summary: Based on the Skylar Deleon case - Roger, the boy who the Power Rangers helped years ago, has an evil scheme in mind. Will the Power Rangers stop Roger from executing his plan?
1. Roger's Desire

NOTE: This may seem like somewhat of an original fiction, but it is in fact a fan fiction. If you are unfamiliar with Skylar Deleon, he was the actor who portrayed a boy named Roger in the episode "Second Chance." Now Deleon is in prison for a heinous crime he committed. This story is somewhat based on Deleon's crime, but it's also something of a revenge fantasy.

Ten years ago the Power Rangers helped a little boy named Roger; Jason and Zack helped the demoralized boy sign up to play for a soccer team. Since then, years flew and society changed.

Now 21 years old, Roger became a grown man. Yet his stint in soccer lasted only until high school. Frustrated and unable to perform in soccer, he quit after high school. Roger enlisted in the military, but the chicken Roger did not appear on the first day, and he was eventually given a dishonorable discharge. Soon Roger married a woman named Jenny and produced several children. Unable to find long-lasting work, Roger's family racked up debts.

The again-demoralized and unreliable Roger, wearing a plain white T-shirt, a blue and purple flannel jacket, and a pair of green sweatpants, walked along the Angel Grove boardwalk, staring at his plain white tennis shoes. When he looked up towards the sparkling California waters, he spotted a shining, majestic white sailing ship docking at the marina. Roger hurried over to the marina, passing through the front entrance. As he walked down the fiberglass marina he stared at the sparkling gem. The ship, named the "Just Deserts," glistened in his eyes. With this thing he could pay off his debts! Jenny had begged Roger for a brand new house, even though the family had been drowning in debt. With this ship, he could get a better life.

But how would he do it? Who owns it? As he stared at the ship a tanned fifty-something year old man, wearing a plain white T-shirt with the words "Kenny's Grill" and a pair of red shorts, exited the boat. A tanned fifty-something woman with curly blonde hair, a green T-shirt, and a pair of yellow shorts followed. As Roger stood next to the boat he heard a conversation.

"So, who are we going to sell this boat to?" the woman asked.

"Well, gee, I dunno. There haven't been too many boat sales lately," the man replied as he slowly walked by. The conversation was music to Roger's ears. They were planning to _sell_ the very boat he wanted. No, he didn't really like the water that much. He just wanted to make money from it. But how was he going to buy the boat when he needed to supply money of his own? And he was drowning in credit card bills, mortgage loans, and silly reconsolidation deals. The only way Roger could possibly profit from this boat… is to steal it.

Roger walked towards the couple and asked, "Hey, did I hear something about selling this boat?"

The man replied, "Were _you_ listening in on our conversation?" Roger stared in shock before the man and the woman burst in laughter.

The woman calmly reassured, "It's alright, hon. We were just messing with you!"

Roger said, "Hi, I'm Roger."

The woman replied, "Roger, my name is Josephine Peregrine. Please call me 'Jo.'"

The man added, "And I am Timothy Peregrine. But you can call me 'Tim.'"

"Well, nice to meet you," Roger chimed.

"So, you are interested in buying this boat, correct?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I am," Roger replied. Jo's right hand popped out of her pocket and produced a business card.

Jo said, "Please take this!" Roger took the business card. Jo continued, "We have a dinner at a friend's house to go to, but we will be happy to negotiate the purchase sometime later! Take care, hon!" As the couple walked away, Roger's face produced a heinous smile. He had the trust of a couple; he needed a way to make sure they would hand over the boat. But how would they do it? Roger slipped the business card into his pocket and walked up the boardwalk.

A voice called, "Is that you, Roger?"

"Huh," Roger said as he turned around. It was Zachary "Zack" Taylor, the former Black Ranger. Zack, with a yellow polo shirt and a pair of khakis on, had been visiting the Angel Grove boardwalk.

"It has to be you. I can't believe that I recognized you!" Zack gasped.

"Wow… Zack… What are you doing now?" Roger asked.

"Now I'm the consul general to Mumbai."

"So, does this mean I have to address you as Mr. Taylor?" Roger joked.

"Eh, just call me 'Zack.' Anyway, what university do you play for now?"

"Well, I… I don't play anymore."

"Oh, but you go to school, right?"

"No, not anymore."

"So, what do you do?"

"Well, I… I'm now a telemarketer." Roger hated admitting to Zack, one of the two men who had coached Roger long ago, that he had failed.

"Well, good, I'm glad to hear you have a respectable job," Zack said. Roger believed that Zack was lying through his teeth; telemarketers in the United States have a terrible reputation.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Zack."

"Now, you still enjoy playing soccer some times, don't you?" Zack asked. Even if Roger wasn't playing professionally, maybe he could enjoy an amateur match.

"No… I don't play it at all anymore. Anyway, goodbye!" Roger cried. Zack, terribly disappointed, watched as Roger walked away.

That night, Roger sat at his desk in the very cluttered, small room with a sheet of paper and a telephone. His wife, Jenny, held a screaming baby. Jenny's long, flowing blonde locks contrasted with her angry green eyes and her melting makeup. Her comfortable pink apron, crisp white shirt, and stylish blue jeans contrasted with her scowl and her fiery eyebrows.

Jenny yelled, " I am sick and tired of living in this house! Is there anything you can do to get us out of it?"

Roger replied, "Well help me figure something out!"

"What? You said you were going to start a good business, and it failed. And how much more debt are we going to get? Thanks to you…"

"Thanks to me! You spent $4,500 dollars in clothing at Marsha's Fells."

"And you bought that arcade machine!"

"Just, shut up and let me call this guy! I am going to find a way to get his boat!" Roger dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. "Hello. Yes, I am Roger, the guy you met earlier. Oh, yeah, I really want to buy your boat. Financing? Well, yes, I have about $35,000 in the bank. Wait, that's not enough? I own $45,000 of stock in ABC Law Firm as well. Oh, do you have any kids? Oh, yours are grown up? Well, we have two young ones ourselves. Anyway, I'll find a way to get your boat. Okay, good bye."

On board the "Just Deserts" Jo turned off her cell phone and stuck it into her pocket. The leather couch and the wooden décor made the vessel feel very "homey" – very comfortable.

"I don't think he can pay for it," Jo sighed.

"You never know. We could work out a financing deal with him, or something," Tim replied.

"I dunno – there's something about him that is wrong," the worried Jo replied.

"Well, we'll see. As a former prison warden I'll get to see how _trustworthy _this guy is."

"Even if we get the best buyer in the world, I still have some reservations against parting with it."

"Jo, I understand, we sailed all over Asia…"

"Japan, China, and Korea," Jo added.

"…and we paid for this boat with our own money…"

"And we never had a bit of debt."

"But you and I know we can't do it anymore."

"I know. We have to be able to provide for our parents. I am with you on selling this thing. I just can't help but be nostalgic…" Tim walked towards Joe and kissed her. In response Jo got up and hugged Tim. The two shared a warm lovers' embrace.

In an Angel Grove hotel room, Zack sat at his desk before dialing a number on his cell phone. The hotel room looked fairly bland put livable with the bland wallpaper and pink comforter on the bed. Zack waited for a response, before he smiled ear to ear.

"Jason? It's you, Jason! So what are you now? You are consul general to Toronto? I can't believe I didn't find you in some directory. Oh, yeah, I'm doing good. I'm dating a nice Indian girl. She is impressed by how much Marathi I know. So you have a girl too? Cool. So she speaks English, French and Hindi! Man, it seems like we were both destined to date Indians or something…"

The following day, Jo and Tim waited for Roger at the dock. To their surprise, Roger, wearing a blue swim suit and plain white T-shirt, came with a tastefully made up blonde woman wearing shining black sun glasses, a plain white T-shirt, and blue jeans. Then behind the woman was a small little boy with mushroom-cut brown hair, blue overalls, and a yellow polo shirt. The boy was about four or five years old. The lovely Jo Peregrine smiled as the family boarded the "Just Deserts." Tim and Jo had experience raising children. The couple felt that voids in their hearts opened when the kids went to college. So the children seemed to melt their hearts. They didn't care that Roger didn't say that he was going to bring his family. In fact, the couple liked it.

On the ship, Roger said, "So, what I am going to do is get a loan from the bank so I can pay off the $90,000 price tag for the boat. Is that fine?"

"Absolutely, hon!" cried Jo.

"So you don't mind if we go take a test drive on this thing?" Roger asked.

"Yeah. You said you have some banker people going with you, right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, they are my financial adviser and the loan officer of the bank. They want to appraise how I should be doing the loan," Roger replied.

"Well, I hope you liked the boat," Tim added.

"I _loved_ the boat," the cheerful-sounding Jenny replied. She knew how to hide her true nature, which Roger knew of, and loved. Most people would not want such a spoiled, domineering spouse, but Roger seemed to like it and Jenny knew how to hide the real Jenny from other people.

"Well, why don't we do the test drive in a few days?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, that will work, sonny!" Tim cheerfully replied. The unsuspecting couple, entranced by Roger's child and his carefully-crafted, cozy family image, waved goodbye.


	2. The Jigsaw Puzzle

The next day, at the Angel Grove Juice Bar, Kimberly Hart sipped a strawberry smoothie as she thought about her Olympic training. The juice bar, located along the boardwalk, was a hut-like stand with booth counters. Kimberly stopped drinking her smoothie when noticed someone sit next to her.

"Hey," Kimberly greeted.

The young woman, a blonde with a long ponytail who was wearing a black leotard and green shorts, turned towards Kimberly and said, "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Coach Kim!" To make ends meet, Kimberly taught Gymnastics at a local academy.

"How do you like school so far?"

"Well, this semester's a bit rough. After all Angel Grove University isn't a party school. But I'm not really concerned so much about school."

"What's up, Lisa?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't believe my parents are selling that boat," Lisa said.

"What boat?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, Dad and Mom own this thing called the 'Just Deserts.'"

"That's a sweet name," Kimberly commented.

"No, it's just bizarre," Lisa declared. "But I liked it when they took me on board last summer. It was the best trip of my life!"

"Where did you go?"

"We sailed up along the Pacific Coast, then past the Aleutian Islands, then to Russia, Japan, and Taiwan. It was the best trip of my life!" Lisa grinned as she recalled fishing from the side of the boat, napping inside the common area as the waves rocked the boat, watching cheesy 80s movies, sun tanning on the roof of the boat, and visiting the Ainu of Hokkaido.

"And why are they selling it?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are becoming senile."

"Well, that's understandable."

"Why don't they just put them in a nursing home?" Lisa growled.

The stressed Kim mentioned, "Well, maybe they want to take care of their parents themselves?"

"But they promised to take me on the boat when I graduated from college!" Lisa cried. Kim didn't say another word; on one hand, Lisa seemed very livid for an understandable reason. But Kim also wondered if maybe Lisa should more properly manage her anger; after all taking care of the parents is an important duty.

"Why don't they give the boat to you?" Kim asked. There was an idea.

"You know, I never really considered actually owning the boat. I don't know how to steer a ship!" Lisa realized. "And also I plan to get an MBA. How would I be able to manage the boat?"

"Well, why don't you take Coast Guard classes and see if your parents can sell it to you for a reduced price?" Kim asked.

She had never considered the idea that her parents would be possibly open to selling it to her for a reduced price. She never considered learning how to drive and maintain the boat. It would take a lot of work, but she decided she would try to get the boat. "Thank you, Coach Kim!" Lisa cried. She had this wonderful idea, and she hoped maybe she could convince her parents to let her own the boat.

At the marina dock Lisa Peregrine jogged towards the endless rows of ships. She followed one corridor towards the "Just Deserts." Usually at this time of the day, 11:00 AM, her parents would be maintaining and inspecting the ship. There she saw her father and mother with three men. What were they doing?

"Hey, Lisa!" Tim called.

"Dad, I want to talk to you about something," Lisa declared.

"Well, first, why don't you meet the prospective buyer here?" Tim asked. The man known as Roger offered his hand. He was wearing a striped blue and white polo shirt and grey khaki trousers.

As Lisa's and Roger's hands shook, Roger said, "I'm Roger."

"Hi! I'm Lisa Peregrine!" Lisa sensed something odd about the two men next to Roger. They didn't speak at all.

Roger said, "And they are Lyndon B. Johnson and Tarver Goodings," as he pointed to a tall, burly dark-skinned man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts and a blue-haired man wearing sunglasses, a white shirt that read "Good Times," and red swimming trunks.

"Just like the President?" Lisa asked.

Johnson, the man in the Hawaiian shirt, clarified, "Yes, just like the President."

"So, what are you two guys doing with the buyer?" Lisa asked.

Jo answered, "Oh, Lyndon's Roger's financial manager and Tarver's the loan officer. They will help figure out the purchase as we do a little test drive!" Lisa's looked downward as she heard this.

"But I really want to ask you something," Lisa requested.

"What is it, Lisa?" Tim asked.

"Could I buy the boat?" Lisa asked.

"I know you are very disappointed about that trip, but I never realized you were willing to own the boat. If I had known maybe I would have arranged something," Tim said.

"Dad, now I really want to have the boat. I'll pay off as much as I can," Lisa pleaded.

"Well, I'll think about it," Tim said. "This isn't 100% final; maybe you and I could talk about it later."

"Alright," Lisa sighed.

Jo cried," We have to go, hon!" as she boarded the vessel.

"Goodbye!" Tim cried as he boarded with the three men. Lisa's face was blank as she watched the boat depart. Maybe after Mom and Dad give these men a tour, they could back out of the deal and let her buy the boat at a reduced rate. Something in her felt tight and uneasy. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put a finger on why it was wrong.

Following evening, the Power Rangers Reunion was hosted at the Angel Grove Civic Center. Well, the Power Rangers had secret identities, so it was being called the "Angel Grove High Reunion." But in reality few besides former Power Rangers attended. The brutalist concrete 1970s Civic Center had three levels. On the top sky level Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Kim drank soda pop as they stared into the lit Angel Grove skyline out of the window. Jason, Tommy, and Zack wore tuxedos while Kim wore a pink cocktail dress.

Kim asked, "Whatever happened to Trini?"

Tommy cried, "Oh, yeah, I wanted to wonder what happened." Zack's face froze and he did not utter a word. Jason was also silent.

Kim asked, "Did something happen to her?"

Zack cried, "She… she got killed in a car accident in New Jersey three years ago." Kim gasped and Jason began to cry. Tommy and Kim had stayed in touch, while Zack and Jason had reconnected days ago. Zack and Jason had seen Kim and Tommy for the first time in years.

Kim sobbed as she moaned, "I can't believe it.. She's dead." Already the supposed-to-be joyous evening was ruined. The former heroes looked at each other in silence.

The former Power Rangers descended to the second floor, where they saw the people who clearly were the current Power Rangers. They were Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, nicknamed "T.J.," was the Red Ranger. Carlos Vallerte was the Black Ranger. Ashley Hammond, sipping a box of juice, was the Yellow Ranger. Cassie Chan was the Pink Ranger. The rangers wore their uniforms, except for their helmets.

Zack asked, "So, uh, your name is T.K., right?"

Kim said, "No, it's T.R."

"T.J.," the Red Ranger corrected. The former Rangers felt awkward. It is as if they, seeing these strapping young men and women in combat uniforms, were reliving high school again. The former Power Rangers felt like they were children.

Kim asked, "So, do you guys have any missions so far?"

"Well, we have a report about some missing people," Carlos answered.

"Missing people?" Jason asked.

"Yes. The televisions stated that they are looking for a couple who owns a boat. I forget their names," Cassie explained. This gave Kim a shudder, as she had talked with one of her students about the boat situation. She had accidentally left her cell phone off, so she didn't hear about anything.

"So, where is the boat?" Tommy asked.

"The boat's at the dock," T.J. answered.

"So, where are the missing people?" Kim asked.

"Oh, we don't know. There was a guy who said he knows something about it," T.J. continued.

Ashley added, "Oh yeah, some guy named Roger." Zack and Jason remembered Roger; hmm, he had the same name. They didn't know that he was the same person.

Kim asked, "Who are the missing people?"

Cassie sighed, "I told you, I don't remember their names."

Ashley said, "But they were middle-aged people. And their boat is called the 'Just Deserts.'" Oh no. Kim's eyes widened and her face locked up.

Kim cried, "Those people are the parents of one of my students." The Power Rangers and former Power Rangers gathered around Kim. Then she yelled, "What does that Roger guy know about them?"

T.J. answered, "He says they went into Mexico, and they never came back." The Power Rangers and the former Power Rangers groaned at the idea of searching Mexico for this couple. What does Roger know? Where in Mexico? Is the couple all right? The current Power Rangers weren't too concerned about the combat aspect; if anyone tried to give them trouble they would Morph and beat up the bad guys no sweat. The former Power Rangers had not connected the little boy from around a decade ago to the disappearance of a middle-aged couple.


End file.
